Shameless
by BlackxRose19
Summary: He doesn't even bother to ask, because he knows Azula never regrets anything - Azula/Zuko, rated T for implications, written for 1sentence challenge. R&R, please.


**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better.**

**Written for the 1sentence community at LiveJournal, using theme set Delta.**

* * *

**.air.**

Zuko sometimes forgot to breathe when he was around his sister.

**.apples.**

Azula liked to sit in trees and throw things at her big brother.

**.beginning.**

As his mom showed him the little bundle, Zuko couldn't help but wrinkle his face and wish he'd had a little brother instead.

**.bugs.**

"It's bed bugs!" she squeals and Zuko can't help but roll his eyes and wonder if she's getting too old for these silly excuses.

**.coffee.**

You don't like coffee and she doesn't hesitate to remind you that that's another way you aren't like your father.

**.dark.**

Zuko sleeps alone and wishes Azula was still afraid of the dark.

**.despair.**

She laughs as his face is burned because she isn't sure what else to do.

**.doors.**

They always made sure to keep their doors _un_locked, if only for the convenience.

**.drink.**

He declines. (_I can't really hold my liquor_). She smiles. (_Oh, I know_.)

**.duty.**

It's his duty, as Big Brother, to protect her from monsters, even when she's far too old to believe in them anymore.

**.earth.**

"You'd miss me too much," he said, and she'd had to leave the room to keep herself from admitting that he was right.

**.end.**

Mai knows, she always has, and it's no surprise to Zuko that she's gone the next morning.

**.fall.**

He watches her fall for the Commander and wonders what she could possibly see in someone who resembles a monkey.

**.fire.**

Her touch was hot and his skin burned, but he never told her to stop.

**.flexible.**

Mai was always submissive; Azula likes to be in control and he's surprised to find he's okay with that.

**.flying.**

Zuko often wished he could fly away from the Fire Nation, but something (_someone_) always kept him from leaving.

**.food.**

A comment is made one night at dinner about how the siblings' rooms should perhaps be at opposite ends of the palace; Zuko shoves his meal into his mouth and pretends not to notice his mother's concerned gaze.

**.foot.**

Azula would always kick him in the side when they slept together; she claimed nightmares, but they both knew she did it just because she could.

**.grave.**

"She's going to be the death of you, Zuko."

**.green.**

Azula will do anything to make Zuko jealous, because he's so much more _fun_ that way.

**.head.**

Ursa worries that Zuko never seems to mind when his sister hurts him and wonders what could possibly be going on in his head.

**.hollow.**

He finds that when he kisses the base of her neck, she squirms in a delightfully pleasing way.

**.honor.**

She lies there and wonders if being deflowered by her own brother would be shameful.

**.hope.**

Mai wants to believe that what she just witnessed isn't true, that her boyfriend _wasn't _just kissing his sister.

**.light.**

It's dishonorable, it's wrong, but they're careful and are always back in their own beds by sunrise.

**.lost.**

The first time he accidentally stumbles into her bedroom, he pretends that he's just lost.

**.metal.**

The fact that they're both wearing armor doesn't stop them one bit, merely slows them down enough to make undressing each other agonizingly enjoyable.

**.new.**

For once, she doesn't bite him when they kiss; he's shocked to find that he's a little disappointed.

**.old.**

"It's a pity you'll never have a great romantic story to tell your grand-kids about your first love," Mai quips, as her eyes slide from Zuko to his sister.

**.peace.**

Azula sometimes wakes up screaming, but never when Zuko's sleeping nearby.

**.poison.**

He can only stand in the shadows and watch helplessly as their father taints her mind.

**.pretty.**

Boys feed her ego all the time, but it is only when her brother tells her that it truly matters.

**.rain.**

On the day Zuzu is banished, the sky opens up and sheets of rain fall; she wonders if it's making up for the tears she should be shedding.

**.regret.**

He doesn't even bother to ask, because he knows Azula never regrets _anything_.

**.roses.**

Zuko wondered, as he watched his sister accepting flowers from a suitor, if he should do something that nice for her, but was relieved to have decided against it as he watched Azula throw the burned petals into the trash later that night.

**.secret.**

He's ten, she's eight, they kiss behind a bush, and when his mom asks why his face is flushed, it's the first time he doesn't tell her the truth.

**.snakes.**

He feels disgust coiling in his stomach whenever their father touches her.

**.snow.**

He snarls at her that she must like snow because it's ice cold, just like her heart.

**.solid.**

When they return from Ba Sing Se, she finds herself touching him more and more often just to reaffirm that he's actually there.

**.spring.**

It aggravates her to no end that they could actually be _happy_ together (_without her_).

**.stable.**

They try to stop him, bar his path, refuse the keys, but the fact is, he is the Fire Lord, she is his sister, and even if she's crazy, some part of him still loves her.

**.strange.**

He curled up on his bunk and wondered why he missed her so much.

**.summer.**

They go to the beach and he wonders if it's the summer sun or his sister's rather revealing clothing that's making his face feel hot.

**.taboo.**

After their mother forbids them from sharing a bed, Azula's trips to his room during the night grow more frequent.

**.ugly.**

Their father taught them when they were young that love was ugly and weak, and she wonders if that's why she can't bring herself to care about Zuko.

**.war.**

Ozai preaches war and hate and the siblings put his lessons to good use in the confines of their bedrooms.

**.water.**

"That girl obviously loves you." And somewhere underneath the bitterness, he hears the hurt.

**.welcome.**

It occurs to Zuko that his sister has grown up a lot since he's been away.

**.winter.**

Ursa sighs with concern; it may be winter, but her children are holding each other far too close.

**.wood.**

Azula carves his skin with her nails, _You're mine, you're mine, you're mine._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little "Review this Story" button and tell me, please!**


End file.
